Sakuya Akaibara
Appearance Personality Outgoing, extrovert, and sociable are words that most people who meet Sakuya would use to describe the impression she leaves on them. Dedicated to making the world a better place Sakuya tries to make sure that everyone who meets her leaves with a smile. She can't help herself when she sees someone in need or who is struggling with life and tries to help them in whatever way she can, whether that be through hero work, or just listening to them talk and vent out their problems. This is due to her natural warmth that draws people to her and causes them to want to talk to her and be her friend. This has caused her teachers to comment that she would one day make a great teacher if she chose to be one. Although her dream is to be a pro hero, Sakuya has shown interest in becoming an environmental activist who helps to stop people from treating the planet poorly. Due to how her quirk puts her in touch with nature, literally, she feels that she needs to be a protector of plant life. This has caused her to specifically want to target villains that destroy the environment with their plans, or even just as consequences of their actions. She has even shown some animosity towards heroes who cause damage to the nature around them, whether on purpose or on accident. Despite her outward personality being one of support for others, she deeply wants to be seen as one of the strongest heroes in the world. She doesn't see this as a want though, and more feels it as a need to put her name in the world to become one of the best there is, if not the best. This has caused her to dedicate her life to school and training, often times finding her way to the gym, martial arts classes, or to training facilities to perfect her quirk. Her dedicated personality is something that helps her show leadership skills. Physical Abilities Quirk Solar Plant: A transformation quirk that causes Sakuya to absorb sunlight through her hair and skin in order to manipulate plant life as well as light and heat energy. The quirk is always active, causing her to continuously absorb solar rays through her body like a plant does through photosynthesis, causing her body to turn dark green as her physiology changes into that of a plant. This allows her to produce plant life from her body, manipulate any that she comes into contact with, and utilize the solar energy she absorbs as blasts of light and heat. She has been shown to be able to surround her arms with thick vines that she can swing around, produce thorns to cut, stab or throw at opponents, and even shown the potential to produce an entire forest. The quirk also allows her to absorb more sunlight, the more skin that she shows making her able to use more plants and adapt to different situations faster, this also caused her to create her hero costume to show as much skin as possible to be able to utilize the quirk correctly. With a quirk as versatile as her's, it also as some drawbacks. One of these drawbacks comes when her quirk activates and her body turns into a plant. When this happens, she actually loses her sense of touch and pain in that appendage, and when her whole body is like this she loses all sense of feeling. This has caused her to have to adapt without actually feeling the ground beneath her when she fights. In addition to this, the biggest drawback comes from the quirk itself. As the quirk is constantly active, it causes her body to be continuously absorbing sunlight and turning her into a plant, while she does have control over this and can suppress how much sunlight her body absorbs, it still happens. With this, the more sunlight she absorbs, the longer that parts of her body will stay in a plant state until the quirk turns her into one permanently. *'Solar Energy Manipulation': *'Regeneration': Category:Students Category:Heroes in Training Category:Heroes Category:TheHandOfZeus